


A Love So Strong

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love at First Sight, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Traci are in high school, Sam and the guys are undercover in the same high school.  It's love at first sight for San and Andy even though Sam fights it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I've said before I LOVE AU's.

**Andy's POV**

_She was standing at her locker with her best friend Traci.  For the thousandth time that morning she was trying to convince her that everything would be ok.  Traci had found out over the weekend that she was pregnant and when she told her boyfriend he dumped her.  Andy was furious, she had never liked Dex and this was a perfect example of why.  Traci was an absolute mess and it was driving Andy crazy._

_She hugged Traci tight.  "It's going to be OK.  I promise.  I'm here no matter what you decide to do."  Andy could see Dex, the piece of crap ex, walking towards them with his arm around another girl and they were laughing.  She left Traci by their lockers and stormed over to Dex.  "You son of a bitch!  How could you?"  She slapped him hard._

_Everyone that hadn't been paying attention was now.  Dex turned red and grabbed Andy by the arm.  "You bitch!  Someone should teach you a lesson."_

_Out of nowhere came an unfamiliar voice.  "Take your hand off her."_

_Dex laughed until he looked over her shoulder to see who it was.  "Whatever.  You're just as big a piece of trash as she is."  A low growl came from behind them and he laughed again.  "Learn your place bitch."  He growled at Andy then he walked away._

_Andy looked back to see the dark haired, dark eyed stranger that had started school a few days before.  "Thank you."_

_He nodded once but kept his eyes on Dex’s retreating form.  "You OK?"_

_Andy smiled a little.  "Yeah.  Thanks."_

_He finally looked at her, studied her for a few seconds.  "Crazy or brave?"  Andy looked at him confused.  "Are you crazy or brave?"_

_She still didn't understand so she just said.  "He hurt my friend and I couldn't let him think he could get away with it."_

_Sam had been at this school for a week and this was his second time seeing her.  She was young, cute, and obviously feisty.  "You should probably be more careful who you pick fights with."_

_Andy knew he was right but Dex needed to be called out.  "I'm Andy and thanks umm...?"_

_He smiled a little and held out his hand.  "Sam and you're welcome."  They shook hands and he looked at her a long second before he walked away._

_Andy didn't know what to think of the stranger.  She shook it off and focused on Traci but couldn't get the electricity she felt when they shook hands out of her head.  That night she went home with Traci for support when she told her mom.  Andy's dad was never home anyway so she wouldn't be missed._

**_Sam's POV_ **

_He had been in this school for a week._ _He'd hated high school when he was in it before and it proved to still have the same kind of people running around. The electricity he felt when they shook hands threw him little.  At lunch he walked outside and took a seat at a table._

_He smiled a little when he heard.  "Hey brother!  Hear you rescued some damsel in distress earlier."_

_Sam chuckled as he watched his three best friends, his brothers, sit down at the table with him.  Oliver was the one taunting him at the moment.  "Have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Frank sat down across from him and laughed.  "Of course not."_

_Jerry was the pretty boy of the four of them.  He practically wore suits to school.  "I heard she was cute Sammy."_

_He sighed and shrugged.  "She wasn't ugly."  Little did he know the topic of their discussion had been walking over to thank him again.  "She's way too young."_

_Oliver looked confused when he saw a young girl stop a few feet from their table.  The others followed his line of sight.  Sam watched as she frowned and walked away.  "Uhh.  Let me guess, the damsel in distress?"_

_Sam nodded as he continued to watch her, shoulders slumped.  "Yeah."  He felt a little bad but he couldn't drag her into his life.  They continued to talk until it was time to go back to class._

A few days had passed and Sam had tried to find the brunette again.  He ran into her friend instead.  "Hey!"  The girl jumped a little and he held up his hands.  "Whoa!  It's ok.  It's just me, Sam.  I umm...I was looking for your friend."

Traci looked around.  "She umm...she...can't..."  Traci began to cry and Sam was out of his element when it came to crying females.

He shifted awkwardly before he put his hand on her shoulder.  "Is...is she  _ok_?"  Traci wiped her tears away and shook her head.  He watched as she jumped and hid when the guy from the incident with her friend walked by.  "Did something happen to her?"  She nodded.  He growled out.   _"Did he hurt her?"_

Traci nodded again. "You know he got me pregnant and dumped me and that's why she was yelling at him that day?"  Sam nodded because he’d overheard them talking.  "He...her dad is never home and everyone knows that.  He showed up at her house and...and..."

She began to sob and Sam couldn't take it anymore so he pulled her into a hug.  "Shh!  It's ok.  I promise.  It's going to be ok."

Traci shook her head as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.  "All she ever did was try to protect me.  She's the only family I have besides my mother and she got hurt because of me."

Sam was beyond furious.  The one thing he could not deal with was a man putting his hands on a woman.  When his parents were around his father used to beat his mother.  "Come on."

Sam led her to where he knew his brother's would be.  Oliver saw him coming and shook his head.  "This can't be good."  The others turned around when he walked up.  "What's going on Sammy?"

He guided Traci to a chair.  "These are my brother's; Oliver, Frank, and Jerry.  Guys, this is Traci."

They all waved and Jerry said.  "Umm.  What's going on Sammy?"

He paced for a minute to get his anger under control.  "Remember the brunette from the other day?"  They all nodded.  "This is her friend.  This is why she was yelling at the guy and I stepped in."  They all nodded again, waiting for him to tell them why this was important.  "Andy, the brunette, was attacked by the guy."

They all cringed knowing this was the worst possible thing for Sam to hear.  Frank was the usual voice of reason.  He was why Sam and Oliver had been in a foster home and not a juvenile facility.  "He beat her up?"

Traci niffed and nodded.  "Her dad is a bit of a drunk and he's never home.  Her mom ran off years ago so she's always alone.  Dex and two of his friends went over there and...and..."  She began to cry again.

This time it was Jerry that comforted her.  Oliver was fuming.   “What started all of this in the first place?"

Sam nodded to Traci.  "This Dex guy got her pregnant then dumped her.  Apparently it pissed Andy off."

Oliver scrubbed his hand across his face.  "I can see why.  So what are we going to do?"

Sam shook his head.  "You guys aren't going to do anything.  No need in all of us getting in trouble."

Jerry was still comforting Traci as he said.  "We're brothers Sammy.  You go, we all go."

The other two nodded.  It was a promise they'd made to each other years ago, the first time they were placed together.  Sam nodded and looked to Traci.  "Can you take us to her?"  Traci was surprised when they walked out to the lot and stopped at a car, Sam shrugged.  "It's not much but it'll get us there."

Traci gave them directions and they pulled up to an old apartment building ten minutes later.  The guys followed her up a few flights of stairs and down a hall before she knocked on a door.

Andy wasn't expecting anyone but Traci and she was supposed to be at school right now.  When she opened the door and found her best friend with the four new guys she hid her face.  "What are you doing here?"

Sam and the guys flinched at the brief glimpse of her bruises.  "Andy, can we come in?"

She kept her face hidden and shook her head.  "Traci can.  What do you want Sam?"

He sighed as he put his hand on her door.  "I want to see you.  I want to make sure you're ok."

She was in a lot of pain and could barely move.  "I'm fine.  You can leave now."

Sam pushed the door open and stepped inside.  "Really?"  She turned away as she nodded and he hooked his finger under her chin tilting her head up.  Andy yelped a little and he jumped.  _"Jesus Andy."_ He gently cupped her face and turned it side to side.  _"I'm going to fucking kill him."_ He growled.

The other guys had walked in too.  Andy was surprised.  "Why?  What do you care?"

He stared at her disbelievingly.  "Gee!  I don't know.  Maybe it's the fact that you can't even open your right eye.  Or maybe it's because you can barely talk because of your split lip.  _Or_  maybe the fact that you're moving like a 90 year old woman.  Pick whatever damn reason you want McNally."

She had shuffled back to her sofa and whimpered as she sat down.  "I just mean why do you care?  You don't even know me."

Traci had moved to the kitchen to make Andy something to eat because clearly she hadn't been able to make anything for herself.  Jerry and Frank followed her.  Oliver took a spot against the wall and listened.

Sam sat down on the coffee table in front of her and took her hand.  He looked to Oliver for silent approval and he shrugged.  "I'm a cop Andy."

She half laughed then winced.  "What?"  He nodded.  "How can that be?  You're in high school."  She looked between Oliver and Sam to find Oliver nodding

Sam squeezed her hand to get her attention again.  "We're undercover."

She could tell he was thinking of how to explain.  "My dad is a cop too Sam.  I know what it is.  It still doesn't explain why you give a damn about what happened to me."

He chuckled at her feistiness.  "Are you always like this?"  She looked confused. "Stubborn?"  Now she looked sheepish.  "I just..."  He sighed.  "I know you heard what I said that day and I meant it.  You  _are_  too young but that doesn't mean I don't care."

She slid her hand out of his.  "I'm not  _that_  young."

He looked around at her apartment and couldn't believe she lived in this place.  "Did you file a police report since your dad is a cop?"  She shook her head.  "Why not?"

Traci walked in with a tray of food.  "Because Dex's parents are cops too.  High up and they always cover for him."

This intrigued the guys and Frank asked.  "Who are his parents?"

When they found out they were Peck's it really pissed Sam off.  "Just let it go Sam."  Andy begged.  "I'll be back at school in a few days and it'll be fine."

He jumped up and paced.   _"He does not get to lay his hands on you and get away with it."_

Andy ate as much of the food as she could which wasn't much.  "I should've known better.  I just...what he did to Traci wasn't right."

Her best friend smiled and hugged her.  "I'm going to have the baby no matter what.  He or she is going to have the best Aunt in the world.  No more heroics though.  From  _any_ of you.  He's a piece of shit and he will always be a piece of shit.  My baby is better off without him."

The guys wouldn't promise to let it go.  Sam looked to the others letting them know he wanted a minute alone with Andy.  Even though her face was bruised and swollen he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Once they were alone Sam reached up and ran his fingertips gently across her injuries.  "You are a crazy, brave woman."

Andy held her breath as he touched.  "Don't you mean  _girl?"_

He smiled a little and shook his head.  "Andy, you don't want me.  Those guys?"  He nodded at the door.  "We met in foster care when we were 13 and we've been together since.  You have your whole life ahead of you and all I'm ever going to be is a street cop."

She frowned as he continued to caress her cheek.  "Shouldn't I get a say too?"

He leaned his forehead against hers.  "You're killing me sweetheart."  He sighed and looked up.  "Andy, you're  _16_ _and_ I'm  _20_.  We just...can't."

He hated seeing the tears roll down her cheeks.  "I'll be 17 in a few months."

"I may not be here in a few months.  Anything could happen."  He finally kissed her cheek.  "You need to rest.  I'll call you later ok?"

She shook a little from crying.  "We don't have a phone."

He kissed all of her bruises and pressed his cheek to hers when she tried to turn to kiss him.  "I've got some things to do.  I'll try to come by later."  He reluctantly pulled his hand away and found a piece of paper.  Andy watched as he wrote something down. "This is my cell number if you need anything."

She took the paper and nodded.  "Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head then left.  Traci came back in and they stayed curled up on her sofa until her dad came home but he didn't stay long.  Traci knew that she had to go home before her mom started to worry.  Andy was getting ready for bed when she heard a light knock at her door.  Her heart fluttered, hoping it was Sam.  She opened the door to find Oliver instead.

He knew why Sam sent him and he didn't mind helping out.  "Hey Andy.  Sam asked me to come check on you.  You doing ok?"

She nodded as she stepped aside so he could come in.  "Thanks Oliver.  I guess he umm...was too busy."

He felt bad for both of them but Sam was trying to be the good guy.  "Something came up and he couldn't get out of it.  He wanted to be here though."

Andy sat down on the sofa and Oliver followed.  "Can I ask you something?"  Oliver nodded.  "What's Sam's story?"

He smiled a little.  "That's one thing I can't answer."  She looked at him funny.  "Not because I don't know but because it's his place to tell you.  Sammy's a good guy.  He's worked hard and he's going to be an amazing cop."  Sam hadn't asked him to say anything about them but he wanted to help if he could.  "The four of us have been together for a while.  Frank wants to be a boss one day, what we call a white shirt."  Andy nodded because she'd heard her dad talk about them.  "Jerry wants to be a detective for his own personal reasons.  He's going to be a great one too.  Me and Sammy are a lot alike.  The streets are our home and we'll probably never leave them.  Out of all of us he's the best at this undercover stuff and when this job is done he'll be gone again.  I know you care about him and believe it or not he cares about you too.  He wouldn't be trying so hard to do the right thing if he didn’t.  But you have to understand Sammy is 20 with the life experience of a 40 year old."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.  "So I should just let him go and forget about him?"

Oliver shrugged and stood up.  "Sometimes the best things to do are the hardest things to do."

Andy stood up too.  "What do you want Oliver?  For yourself."

He smiled big like he was thinking of the best present.  "I'm going to have a family.  Get married to a great woman and have as many kids as she wants.  And give them the life that they deserve.  The one that we didn't get."

She walked him to the door.  "Thanks for coming by.  Tell him hi for me."

He nodded and as he turned to leave he stopped.  "Crap."  She watched as he dug in his pocket.  "He wanted you to have this."  He held out a cell phone box and she stared at it surprised.  "All of our numbers are in it.  Jerry gave Traci one too.  We just want to make sure you're ok."

He held it out and she finally took it.  "Thanks."

He waved as he walked away.  Andy locked the door and walked back to her room before she opened the box and turned it on.  There was a message waiting from Sam.  ** _I'm sorry I couldn’t make it.  See you tomorrow._**

She fell asleep with the phone clutched in her hand.  It was a few more days before she went back to school.  Traci helped her cover the bruises as much as possible.  The weeks passed and as hard as Sam tried to keep her at a distance he couldn't.  They were making good progress on finding out who was the head of the drug ring in the school and the big bust was just a matter of time.

Andy's birthday finally rolled around.  Sam hadn't given in to anything but being friends with her.  He would pick her up for school and make sure she got home ok.  He couldn't let her birthday go by without taking her out though.

Traci and Jerry dropped her off after school.  "Be ready by 6:30."

She sighed, not really feeling in the birthday mood.  "Trac, you guys don't have to do this."

Jerry chuckled and shook his head.  "McNally, you're only 17 once.  Be ready by 6:30 and no more arguments."

Andy finally smiled a little.  "Fine.  See you then."

She got as much homework done as she could before she had to get ready.  At 6:30 there was a knock at her door and she gasped when she opened it.

Sam and Frank had been meeting with their handler making the final preparations for the bust.  He'd be leaving soon, another op was already lined up for him.  This time it would be at least a year and it was deep cover.  The guys tried to talk him out of it but it didn't work.  He was standing outside of her apartment, second guessing himself for the ten thousandth time that day.  He finally got the courage to knock and was blown away when she opened the door.

"Sam?"  He could tell they'd kept his surprise.

He smiled as he took her in.  "Happy Birthday Andy.  You look amazing."

She blushed and tucked her head down.  "Umm.  W...what are you doing here?"

He held out his hand.  "Taking you out for your birthday if you'll let me."

She took his hand and nodded.  "I'd like that."

Sam led them out to his car and opened the door for her.  He kissed her cheek before she climbed in.  When he first thought of taking her out he was set on an expensive restaurant, it was her birthday after all.  When they pulled up to a building that looked like a warehouse he smiled at her confused look.

He didn't say anything until he opened her door and held out his hand.  "I live here.  Actually we all live here but the guys are gone for the night."  She took his hand and he helped her out.  "I wanted to cook for you.  I hope that's ok."  Andy nodded as she followed him inside.  He waved his hand around when they walked in.  "It's not much but..."

She was pleasantly surprised at how clean and furnished an apartment shared by four men was.  "It's really nice.  It suits you guys."

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.  "All of this was Jerry and Oliver.  My room is pretty basic; a bed and a place to put my clothes."  They stood in silence for a minute as she continued to look around.  Finally he said.  "Kitchen's this way."

She had finally noticed the smell permeating the entire room.  "Wow!  That smells amazing."

She watched as he blushed a little and shrugged.  "I hope you like lasagna."

It was her favorite food but she hadn't had it much since her mom left.  "I love it."

His dimples flashed as he took her hand again.  "Great.  Come on."  They walked to the kitchen.  "What would you like to drink?  We have pretty much everything in here."

She looked around.  "Water is fine."  He grabbed two bottles and she said.  "You don't have to drink that because of me.  If you want a beer you should have one."

He knew about her dad and he wanted her to be comfortable with him, not to mention he'd had a tumbler of scotch before he picked her up.  "Water's good for me too."

He pulled dinner out of the oven ten minutes later.  It took some time for the awkwardness to wear off but when it finally did they had a great time.  He had no idea how he was supposed to tell her that he would be leaving soon.  They were weeks away from making their bust and the next day he'd be gone.

Over the months that she had known him she'd become able to tell when he had something on his mind.  "This is the best I've ever had.  Where'd you learn to make this?"

He smiled as he thought of his sister Sarah.  "I have a sister, Sarah.  We kind of took care of each other when our parents were out of it and that was a lot of the time.  This was our comfort food.  Our parents took off when we were pretty young, I was six and she was ten.  We got placed together for a few years but then she was attacked, sexually assaulted."  Andy could see how hard it was for him to talk about so she took his hand and held it tightly.  "She was..."  His voice cracked.  "Brutalized and couldn't function alone so she had to be put in a home.  That's when I met the guys."  He cleared his throat.  "Sorry.  Anyway, she taught me to make this."

Andy's heart was breaking for him.  "I'm so sorry Sam."  He knew it wasn't pity though.  He hated seeing that from someone.  "Is that why you became a cop?"  He nodded and she caressed his cheek.  "I'm sure she's really proud of you."  He shrugged.  "She is.  You're doing everything you can to keep people safe.  Sacrificing your own life to make sure other people can have a good one."

He kissed her hand.  "She would like you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes just watching each other.  "You're a good man Sam.  Thank you for tonight.  It's been the best birthday ever."

He smiled a little.  "There's cake too."  He chuckled as she practically bounced up and down.  He kissed her cheek.  "Be right back."  When he came back he was holding a small cake with chocolate icing and a few candles.  "Happy Birthday Andy!"  He sat it in front of her and she closed her eyes as she blew out the candles.

Even though he wasn't much for dessert he had a piece with her.  "Best ever."  They eventually moved to the living room and watched a little TV.  It had been on her mind for days and she just blurted it out.  "When are you leaving?"

He hadn't expected that question although he should have known Oliver would probably tell her.  "A couple of weeks or so."

She thought she had gotten used to the idea but as soon as he said it the tears came.  "Promise me you'll come home safe."

He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.  "I'll do my best."  He held her for a while, hoping to calm her.  "Promise me you'll go to the guys if you need anything.  You've kind of grown on Oliver and it'll help him deal with it all better."

Andy giggled a little as she wiped her eyes and nodded.  "I promise."

Sam eventually took her home.  Three weeks later there was a mass arrest at school and she knew it was just a matter of time.  Two days later Sam came knocking.  It was late but she didn't care.  Her dad wouldn't stumble in for a few more hours.

Neither said anything as he paced around her living room.  He finally turned and she could see through his walls for the first time.  She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  "I'm going to miss you."

Sam let himself have the moment he'd wanted for months.  He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his face in her hair.  He inhaled her scent, burning it into his brain.  "I'm going to miss you too."

They stood holding each other for an eternity.  She'd made up her mind the moment she found out he was leaving.  She looked up and smiled, he returned it as he caressed her cheek.  Andy rose up on her toes and kissed him softly.  Sam's eyes closed and he groaned as her warm, soft lips touched his.

He savored the moment for a second before he pulled back and whispered.  _"We can't do this.  Not now."_

Andy cupped his face and he opened his eyes.  "I want you Sam."  He opened his mouth and shook his head.  "I do.  I don't care if you're leaving.  I want you.  Even if it's only for one night."

He couldn't tell her she'd been in his heart for months.  He couldn't tell her that she would be the reason he came home.  He couldn't tell her that he loved her because he wanted more for her.  "Andy, you don't want this, you don't want me.  This should be with someone you love.  Someone that deserves it."  He would never say that he didn't love her because he couldn't lie to her.  Not even to save her heart.

She kissed him softly.  "I  _do_ want this."  He loved and hated the way her eyes burned into him.  "I know Sam and it's ok if you can't say it."  She kissed him again.  "I love  _you_.  I want _you_."

He gave her what they both wanted.  He was sweet and gentle and loving.  He made sure she was comfortable and he made love to her before he slipped out in the late hours.  He left a note on her pillow.

**_No one else will ever have my heart._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Not for the first time in the past year Oliver cursed his best friend for leaving behind the woman that he loved even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.  He and the other guys had been more than happy to look after her for him.  He cared for her almost like a daughter.  He called her every day to check on her and would stop by once a week.  He and the other guys went back to the streets after the bust.

Jerry and Traci had become quite the item and he proposed right after Sam left.  Andy wasn't doing so well but she tried.  A few months had passed and she was starting to feel bad in the morning.

Traci was nearing her due date and knew immediately something was different with her best friend.  Andy had told her about the night Sam left.  "Sweetie, I umm...I think I know what's wrong."

Andy leaned against her bathroom door as she tried to recover from losing her breakfast.  "The virus that's going around?"  Traci shook her head.  "What then?"

She sighed as she said.  "Do you think you might be pregnant?"

It hit Andy like a slap to the face.  Her cycle had never been regular so missing it wouldn't have signaled her.  "Oh God!  Trac."

On their way to school they stopped and bought a test.  During lunch she took it and it came back positive.  She couldn't help the little smile until Traci said.  "You gotta tell the guys so they can get Sam out."

Andy pinched her lips together and shook her head.  "First, he's in deep cover and they'd only get him out if something happened to his sister.  It has to be immediate family.  Second, I knew what I was getting into.  When he comes home I'll tell him and he can make up his mind."

Andy wouldn't waver on her decision and made Traci promise not to tell any of the guys for now.  Oliver kept up with his daily calls but when she started to show she begged off on his visits.

Andy was mortified the day her father drug her into 15 Division and got into an argument with Staff Sergeant Boyko.  "Sam Swarek!  Pull him from whatever he's doing.  He needs to come home now."

Boyko felt for Tommy's daughter.  He'd met her a few times and she seemed like a sweet girl.  "Look Tommy, you  _know_  that's not going to happen.  It has to be a family emergency."

Tommy growled as he pointed at her.  "I'm pretty sure  _that_ is an emergency.  He got my daughter pregnant and then took off to god knows where."

Andy hid her face in embarrassment.  "I am  _so_ sorry sir."  She grabbed Tommy by the arm.  "Dad!  Whatever  _did_  or  _didn't_ happen between me and Sam is  _our_ business.  Let's go!"  He tried to argue.  "NOW!"

Both men jumped at her outburst.  She was walking down the steps when she heard.  "Andy!"

She mumbled and pulled her jacket over her stomach as much as she could.  "Shit!"  There was nowhere for her to go as she watched Jerry, Oliver, and Frank approach her.  She was six months pregnant and couldn't hide it if she wanted to.

Her dad took one last jab as he pushed passed the guys and said.  "I hope Swarek is happy."

All three men looked confused until they saw her very swollen stomach.  She had no idea how Traci had managed not to tell Jerry but she was thankful.

Oliver couldn't believe what he was seeing.  "Whoa.  Umm.  Hey McNally!"

She smiled as she ran her hands across her stomach.  "Hey guys."  She sighed and shrugged.  "I guess you see why I've been avoiding you the last few months."

Frank and Jerry were speechless.  Oliver looked over to them then back at her.  "Have to say I wasn't expecting this.  Umm.  Are you doing ok?"

Andy smiled and nodded.  "We're doing great.  You guys are going to be uncle's to a little boy."  All three men smiled big.  "Look, I umm...of course didn't plan this but I wouldn't change it for anything.  Not even if Sam comes home and..."  She couldn't finish that sentence.  "He'll know his father if his father wants to know him."

Oliver hugged her tight and whispered.  _"Anything you need.  I mean_ anything _, call me."_

She let a few tears escape as his friends assured her that they had her back no matter what.  She went into labor two months later and they were all there, proud uncles.  She hated naming him without Sam but she had to.  She held Noah James Swarek tightly.  "You're beautiful little one."

Oliver snapped pictures and grinned like a fool when he got to hold him.  Tommy still wasn't happy with Sam but he was a proud grandpa.  One year and three months after he left Sam returned home.  He was scooped up in a raid and taken to 15 Division.

Oliver couldn't believe he was finally home.  He was sitting at his desk when Sam emerged.  "Hey buddy!"

“Hey!”  Oliver stood up and hugged him tight.  "Good to see you brother."

Sam sighed as he looked around.  "I can't believe I'm finally home."  A picture on Oliver's desk caught his eye.  "Damn brother!  You've been busy."

Oliver smiled as he picked up the picture.  "Not exactly.  But I did finally ask Zoe out."  She had been one of the teacher's aids.  "We're engaged now."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder.  "That's great but uhh...I think you guys did things a little backwards."

Oliver chuckled and smirked.  "Sorry buddy.  He calls me Uncle or at least he will when he starts talking."

Sam didn't think much about the little boy in the picture.  "Where are the other knuckleheads?"

He shook his head.  "They're on the street."  He wasn't sure how to approach it so he just jumped in.  "Are umm...are you going to see Andy?"

Sam looked confused.  "Why would I?"  Oliver opened his mouth and Sam said.  "Look, I know you guys were all hoping something would happen between us but it's not going to.  I won't drag her into this life."

Oliver wanted to smack him and tell him it was too late.  "You need to go see her."

He shook his head.  "No.  She's better off without me."

This time he did smack him, hard in the back of the head.  "If you only listen to me  _once_  in your life let it be now.  You'll regret it if you don't."

Sam scowled as he rubbed the back of his head.  "Fine."

Oliver drove him to her new place and nodded towards the building.  "She's in 2A."

He couldn't read his best friend as he climbed out of the cruiser.  "Thanks."

Oliver knew he'd be there a while so he didn't bother waiting.  Sam took the stairs to the second floor and inhaled deeply as he knocked.  Andy was having a time with Noah, he wasn't sleeping and so neither was she.  She had ordered takeout because she had no time to cook.

When she heard the knock she sighed.  _"Finally."_   She opened the door and froze when she saw Sam.  "Oh!  God!"

Sam's heart thundered, she was as beautiful as ever.  "Did I come at a bad time?"

She couldn't help the little laugh that escaped.  _"Bad time?"_   She looked over her shoulder at their finally sleeping son.  "Umm.  Yes and no.  Well no and no."

He chuckled a little.  "Which one is it?"

She chewed on her bottom lip as she prayed Noah didn't wake up.  "When did you get back?"

Sam was a little surprised that she hadn't invited him in, he shrugged.  "A couple of hours ago I guess."  He looked around.  "Could I umm...could I come in?"  Andy exhaled and nodded.  He stepped inside and looked around.  "Nice place.  Better than your dad's."

At that moment Noah whimpered and Sam jumped a little.  Andy didn't hesitate as she walked over and rubbed his back.  "It's ok buddy.  Shh!"  Her voice soothed their son and he drifted back to sleep.

When she turned back around Sam was staring.  "Andy...is he...yours?"  She nodded as she chewed the inside of her cheek.  "Wow."  He shook his head as he paced a little.  "So Oliver wanted me to see...that...what?  You really are better off without me?"

Andy walked over and stood in front of him so he'd stop moving.  "His name is Noah Michael Swarek."  She watched as it registered.  "I hope you don't mind.  I mean...I can change it to McNally if..."

Sam looked around her to the sleeping baby.  "He's...I...I'm a...father?"

Andy nodded and gave him a soft smile.  She could tell he was going to bolt.  "Do you want to hold him?"  Sam shook his head.  "I umm...I wanted you to know right away but I know how deep cover works and..."  He had backed up to the door.  "Sam."  She held her hands up.  "It's up to you."

He was about to bolt when he heard.  "Maga."  Or something like that.  At six months anything was possible.  He looked to Andy and back to the baby.  To his  _son._   He finally took a few steps back over and listened as another sound came out.  "Maga.  Gagagaga."  Then he giggled and Sam was done for.  He finished the walk and looked down to see the little boy in the picture with Oliver.

He stared for a long  _long_  minute before he whispered.   _"He's beautiful Andy."_

She finally let out the breath that she'd been holding and went to stand beside him.  "He's a sweet little one."  She picked him up and held him out to Sam who hesitated for a second before taking him.

There was a knock at the door and it had to be the food she was expecting.  Andy left them as she got the food and a little sob escaped when she turned back to find Sam crying.

He never thought he'd meet a woman that would love him in spite of how he grew up but  _she_  did.  He never thought he'd be a father but the only woman he'd ever loved,  _really_ loved had given him a son.  He held him tightly as the hot tears rolled down his cheeks.   _"I'm so sorry I wasn't here but I am now.  I love you."_

Andy watched him from across the room, giving him time alone.  When she walked back over Sam laid Noah back in his crib.  "I gotta go."

He started backing towards the door again.  Andy knew he would need some time.  "OK.  You can umm... you can come back whenever you want."

He didn't say anything, he just walked out.  Sam walked all the way home.  He played everything over and over.  He closed his eyes and thought of the feeling of his son in his arms.  A stupid smile spread across his face because _he_ had a  _son_.  He roamed around his apartment for a little bit looking at how empty is was.  Jerry had moved out and Oliver would be soon too.

Andy ate lunch and played with Noah.  About an hour after Sam left her phone rang.  "I hear he's back."

Traci always knew the right time to call.  She sighed and nodded. "Yeah.  He came by.  I'm guessing Oliver told him."

The guys all loved Andy and knew that she was good for Sam.  They knew he'd be happy about Noah too.  "How'd it go?"

Andy smiled a little.  "He freaked out, then he held him and then he left.  I'd say it went better than I could hope for."

She knew it would take time.  "Are you OK?"

She didn't have any expectations.  She still loved Sam but everything was up to him.  She could raise Noah on her own if she had to.  Once he was old enough for daycare she was going to the academy.  "I'm fine.  I'll be fine.  I'll do whatever I have to do to take care of my boy."

Traci would never doubt Andy's dedication to her son. "You guys want to come over tonight?"

She appreciated the support.  "We're good Trac.  Thanks though."

They talked a little longer then said good night.  Andy feed and bathed Noah then put him to bed.  It was still a little early so she grabbed a pint of ice cream then turned on the TV.  Three bites in and there was a knock at her door.

Sam joined the guys after shift for a few drinks.  They all knew he'd been to see Andy but would wait for him to say something.  "Boyd has another op lined up.  I'd leave in a few weeks."

Frank looked at the other two.  "If you're not going to say anything I will."  Neither wanted to piss Sam off but Frank didn't care.  "Fine."  He looked to Sam.  "What the hell is wrong with you?  You have a woman that loves you and you love her.  And you have a son, a family!  You're just going to take off on her, on them?"

Sam threw back the last of his drink and ordered another before he said.  "I didn't ask for this.  I didn't promise her anything."

Oliver slapped him in the back of the head.  "We told you, hell we  _begged_  you to stay away from her.  We know you're good enough for her Sam but you don't seem to know that.  She never asked for anything while you were gone.  She wouldn't let us help with anything even if she needed it.  She'd do fine without you but she shouldn't have to.  This is what you've always wanted.  Don't let her, let  _them_  get away Sammy.  You'll regret it."

Sam could fight things all he wanted but they were right.  He had a chance to be better than his parents.  He talked for a little longer and finished his drink.  "I'll see you guys later."

They had no idea if the talk worked.  They waved as he left and hoped for the best.  Sam drove to Andy's and sat outside for a few minutes.  He finally climbed the stairs to her floor and knocked.

Andy's heart thundered when she looked through the peep hole and saw Sam.  She turned the locks and opened the door.  "Hi!"

He shifted nervously.  "Hey!  Umm.  I know it's a little late and I'm sorry but I really need to talk to you."

He watched as she stepped aside and let him in.  There was no longer the look of an innocent young girl in her eyes.  A year plus and a baby had turned her into a woman.

She watched as he looked around.  "He's in bed."

Sam nodded and looked disappointed.  "Yeah.  Of course.  It’s late.  I’m sorry."

She smiled a little.  "Down the hall on the right."

Sam took the opportunity he was given and went in search of his son.  He walked into the dimly lit room and watched the little boy.  When he finally went back to the living room he found her on the sofa.

He wasn't quite ready to sit down so he walked around the living room looking at various pictures.  "He's beautiful."  Andy smiled at the pride in his voice.  He walked around for another minute.  "I'm sorry."

Andy didn't want him to feel bad.  "I knew what I was doing Sam.  I mean, I didn't know I would get pregnant but I wouldn't trade that night for anything."

He swallowed hard as he thought of that night.  "I wouldn't either."

"Sam, I don't want you to think that I want anything from you.  Noah and I are doing great.  I want him to know you.  I talk to him about you all the time but the decision is yours OK?  No pressure."

He stared in awe.  "How can you so willing sacrifice what you want?"

She felt the tears prick her eyes as she said.  "Because I love...because when you love someone you do what you have to do to make sure they're happy."

He nodded as he paced.  "Remember the note I left you?"

She smiled a little as she thought about it.  "I remember."

He stopped and looked at her.  "I lied."

It wasn't what she wanted to hear.  "It's ok.  I told you that I knew what I was doing.  I didn't and don't have any expectations."

He realized she misunderstood.  "I said that no one else would have my heart."  She nodded.  "You have to share it with our son."

Andy sobbed as he stepped closer.   _"Sam."_

He reached out for her.  "If you'll give me a chance, I can't promise I'll be the man you deserve and I can't promise that I won't get scared and want to run.  But I can promise that I'll love you and that little boy with everything that I am.  I promise to try to be the best I can."

Andy hugged him tight.  "You're already the best Sam.  I missed you."

Sam held her tight.   _"God Andy!"_  He buried his face in her hair and whispered.   _"I missed you too."_

He finally pulled back and cupped her face.  "You're even more beautiful than when I left."  His eyes roamed over her.  "It's Noah isn't it?"

She nodded and smiled big.  "He's my life."  She felt the tears.  "I never thought I could be this happy Sam.  Thank you."  He looked confused.  "For giving me him.  For showing me what I really want with my life.  I never thought about having a family."  They moved to the sofa.  "I found out a couple of months after you left and I was so scared."  She sniffed a little.  "But I knew I could do it."

"I'm going to be here Andy."  He kissed her knuckles.  "You're not going to be alone anymore."

He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled back.  "Sam."  She could see the hurt look in his eyes.  "It's not that I don't want to because I do.  I've thought of nothing but you for the last year.  But you've been gone for a long time and..."

He understood.  "It's OK.  You're right.  We'll take our time."

They ended up falling asleep on the sofa together.  Sam stirred when he heard a baby cry and for a moment he forgot he was back home.  Andy started to move and he whispered.  "I got him sweetheart."

He slid out from behind her and made his way to Noah.  He picked him up and gently bounced him.  "Shh!  Hey buddy!  It's OK."  He instantly got quiet.  "That's my boy."  He turned around to find Andy smiling.  "You didn't have to get up."

She smiled big as she watched them.  "He's probably hungry."

Sam nodded and looked around.  "I can feed him."

Andy giggled.  "You don't exactly have the right equipment but thank you."

Sam blushed a little as he moved aside so she could sit down.  "Oh."  He chuckled.  "Probably not."  He passed Noah to her.  "Is there anything I  _can_ do?  I want to... help."

She began feeding Noah and Sam looked away.  "You probably want some coffee.  I keep regular for visitors."

He looked at her.  "Can I stay and...watch?  I mean..."  He sighed and Andy reached for his hand.

She thought shy unsure Sam was cute.  "Of course.  It takes time so if you want to at least start the coffee..."

He finally nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with a chair from the dining room.  He sat with Andy while Noah nursed.  He was in awe.  "Wow.  He eats a lot."

Andy laughed.  "He really does."  When she was finished she said.  "Would you like to burp him?"  He nodded and gently took him.  "Just hold him against you and pat his back, he'll do the rest."

After a few pats Noah burped loud and Sam jumped a little.  "Whoa!  You sound like your Uncle Oliver buddy."  Andy laughed hard because everyone said that.  He looked up at Andy.  "Tell me about his birth.  Please?"

She took Noah and changed him before taking Sam's hand.  "I can do better than that."  She led him to the living room.  "Have a seat."  Once he was seated she put their son in his arms.  When she came back she had a laptop and set it up on the coffee table.  He watched as she opened up a file and a video started.

He watched as it played from the first doctor's appointment until he was delivered.  "The guys wanted to have you pulled but I knew you couldn't be.  I wanted you to see it all even if you couldn't be here."  She looked over to find him crying.  "Oh!  God!  Sam!"

He shook his head.  "It's ok.  It's amazing actually.  I can't believe you did all of this for me."  He wiped his eyes.

Andy moved closer and cupped his face.  "You're a better man than you think you are Sam.  I would never have kept you from him even if you didn't want to be with me.  We've both been through too much for that."

He smiled as he looked down at Noah.  "Can I see it again?"

Andy nodded and starred the video again.  She left the guys alone while she made Sam a cup of coffee and started breakfast for them.

Sam wouldn't put Noah down while they ate.  Andy understood, he was making up for lost time.  "How did the op go?"

Sam shrugged.  "I got the guy so pretty good I guess."  He ate a little more.  "You've changed a lot.  You look great."

Andy blushed a little.  "Thank you.  It's been a long year."

He nodded.  "Umm.  I want to help you with...whatever you need.  Anything for you or for him."

She appreciated that.  "We're ok but thanks."

Her apartment was a far cry from the crappy place she had lived with her dad.  "So you're on leave right now?"

She shook her head.  "I haven't worked in a while.  No one wanted to hire a pregnant woman."

He looked confused.  "Then you  _do_  need my help.  I can give you money for..."

Andy shook her head again.  "No thank you.  I mean, if you want to buy something for Noah then ok but I've got everything covered."

"How?"  He practically yelled.  "Kids aren't cheap Andy."

She smiled and nodded.  "I know."  He realized maybe he was over stepping a little.  "My father passed Sam.  I have his pension and life insurance taking care of things right now.  Ok?"

"God Andy!"  Tommy had been a handful but he knew how much she loved him.  "I'm so sorry.  I wasn't trying to pry.  I just...I wasn't here before but I am right now and..."

Andy reached over and touched his hand.  "Just be here for Noah."  She shrugged.  "That's what's important to me."

He nodded as he looked down at their son sleeping soundly.  "Marry me."

She choked out.  "Wh...what?"

She had never seen him look so determined.  "Marry me."

"No."  She shook her head.

He hadn't expected that answer.  "I thought you said you love me."

That was like a slap.  "I  _do_ love you."

He stood up with Noah and took him to his play pen.  "Then why won't you fight?"

She sighed and smiled sadly.  "Sam, I've been fighting every day for 15 months.  I fought every day after you left to let you go.  When I found out about Noah I fought every day not to give up.  Then my dad died right after I had him.  I had to fight every day to keep it together for him."

He sat back down and propped his head in his hands.  "Don't you want to be a family?"

She smiled softly.  "We  _are_  a family."

He looked up and shrugged.  "Don't you want him to be a Swarek?"

She spoke softly.  "He  _is_  a Swarek."

Sam felt lost and confused.  "Don't  _you_  want to be a Swarek?"

Her heart melted at the thought.  "Sam, you have been home  _one_  whole day.  All I want right now is for you to spend time with Noah.  As much as you want."

He stood up again.  "But you don't want us."

She stood up too.  "It's not that easy Sam.  You've been gone for a long time.  Neither of us are the same people we were then.  I just...I think we should just take it one day at a time ok?"

It took what seemed like minutes before he nodded.  "Ok."  She walked over to him and reached out.  He took her hand and pulled her into a hug.  "Ok."

They stood with their arms wrapped around each other for a few minutes.  "Would you like to spend the day with him or us?  I like to take him to the park."

Sam nodded into her head.  "I'd really like that.  Both of you.  Please?"

He helped her clean up from breakfast and they loaded Noah up.  Andy had never owned a car until she got pregnant.  The guys took her shopping and helped her pick out a nice SUV.  They walked around the park for a while and Sam even pushed Andy in a swing while she held Noah.  They had lunch at a deli close by and everyone went crazy over Noah.  Sam spent all of his mandatory time off with his new family.  He knew more than ever that being with them was what he wanted.

Andy loved having Sam back and in their life but she could see it in his eyes, he was leaving again.  She wasn't angry or hurt.  This was the man she had fallen in love with and she understood that.  They were having dinner one night and Sam was trying to find a good music station.  He stopped and she listened to the song that was playing.  It reminded her of them.

**_"Wild As The Wind"_ **

_Johnny grew up_ _  
_On the dark side of the law_  
_Livin' in the shadow_  
_Of the light he never saw__

_Rosie came 'round_ _  
_In the way that true love does_  
_Just when you're lookin' elsewhere_  
_For the thing that never was__

_Wild as the wind_ _  
_Wild as the wind is_  
_Wild as the wind is love__

_Wild as the wind_ _  
_Wild as the wind is_  
_Wild as the wind is love__

_So they team up_ _  
_And they traveled on their way_  
_Lookin' for forever_  
_For every yesterday__

_She brings him hope_ _  
_In the way that Angels do_  
_Takin' him to heaven_  
_In ways he never knew__

_Wild as the wind_ _  
_Wild as the wind is_  
_Wild as the wind is love__

_Wild as the wind_ _  
_Wild as the wind is_  
_Wild as the wind is love__

_Wild as the wind_

_Every so often_ _  
_He gets a stray look in his eye_  
_She knows how to hold him_  
_Without ever askin' why__

_Wild as the wind_ _  
_Wild as the wind is_  
_Wild as the wind is love__

_Wild as the wind_ _  
_Wild as the wind is_  
_Wild as the wind is love__

Sam could see that she was listening to the song and a little smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth.  He started listening and the song reminded him of them.  Andy and Noah were definitely his angel's.  Three weeks after he came home Boyd had contacted him with the next job.  He told him his situation and said he couldn't do it.  That had been almost two months ago and Boyd had started calling again.  He had no idea how he was going to tell Andy.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a couple of months but their relationship was finally where they both wanted it to be.  After a few months of being home Sam moved in with Andy and Noah.  She was so happy that things were going well for them.  Sam seemed at peace and Noah loved his Daddy.  She told Sam of her plan for the academy and he fully supported her decision.

He would never keep anything from her and when Boyd started calling again he told her.   "I'm not going.  I promised."

She never wanted him to give up what he loved to do for her.  "I'll support whatever decision you make Sam."

The night he heard  ** _Wild as the Wind_**  he knew what he wanted, what they needed.  They finished dinner and he cleaned up while Andy got Noah ready for bed.  He helped her tuck him in and they went to their room.  Andy came out of the bathroom to find Sam sitting on the edge of the bed.

She walked over and sat in his lap, running her fingers through his hair.  "It's ok you know?"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and shook his head.  "How can you say that?"

She cupped his face and kissed him.  "Because it is.  I love you Sam.  It's what you do and we'll be here when you get back."

He turned them and laid her back on the bed.  "Marry me Andy.  I love you.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I want to have more kids with you."

"Yes."  She smiled as he opened his mouth to give her more reasons.

He choked out a laugh.   _"What?"_

She giggled as she kissed him deeply.  "I want to be a Swarek too."

His dimples were deep as they kissed again.  "Damn I love you."

"I love you too."  She pulled him in for another kiss.

They made love and fell asleep tangled up in each other.  The next day Boyd called again and Sam said he'd go after Noah's birthday and their wedding.  Three weeks later they were standing in front of a judge at City Hall saying  _I do._ They had dinner with their friends afterwards and Noah stayed with Oliver and Zoe so they could have a night alone.  The next week was Noah's first birthday and they had a big party for him.

Sam picked up his phone three times to back out the day he was supposed to leave.  Andy assured him each time that they would be ok.  The one thing he asked for and got was a secure line in case Andy needed him for anything.  She started the academy a week after Sam left and had even talked Traci into going with her.

Andy kept up her videos of Noah for Sam.  She cried like crazy the day he saw a picture of Sam and said  _Daddy._  She got him to do it again and sent the video to Sam.  On her first day at 15 Division she was partnered with Oliver.  He looked like a proud father when Frank, the new Staff Sergeant, smiled and said.  "Shaw and Swarek."

Sam sat watching the latest video Andy had sent him.  Noah was walking and talking a little.  His favorite part was how he giggled when he said  _Mommy_  and  _Daddy_.  He also loved that he had his dimples.  He'd been gone 6 months and he missed his family.  It was time to go home and he wanted to let Andy know.

She was on patrol with Oliver when she heard.  "This is a dedication.  We don't have a  _to_ or  _from_ but the message is; Sweetheart, the job is done and I'm coming home."

Andy gasped as she heard their song.  "Sam!"

Oliver looked at her funny.  "What?"

She bounced in her seat and pointed at the radio.  "That's our song.  He's coming home."

This was the happiest he'd seen her in months.  "About time."

A week later Andy was walking through the bullpen when she heard.  "Excuse me ma'am.  I'm looking for this really sexy brunette..."  She jumped on him before he could finish his sentence.  She kissed him deeply and when he pulled back he said.  "Do I know you?"

Andy swatted him.  "Jerk."

He laughed as he hugged her tightly again.  "I missed you too sweetheart."  Frank let Andy go home early.  As they were pulling out of the lot Sam said. "I want to see Noah."

Andy smiled brightly and nodded as she drove to the daycare.  They walked to the door hand in hand but she stood back as Sam walked into Noah's room.  When their dark haired, dimple faced son saw him he squealed and ran across the room into his arms.  "Daddy!"

Sam scooped him up and held him tightly.  "Hey buddy!"

He cupped Sam's face and squished it together.  "Daddy home."

Sam did his best to hold back the tears but it was hard when his little boy beamed his mother's smile at him.  "Yes I am.  I missed you."  He reached back for Andy who had approached.  "You and your Mommy so much."

Noah squished his face again. "Wove wou Daddy."

He kissed his son's cheek. "I love you too."

Sam took his family home and they didn't leave the house for a few days.  Sam spent his week off with Noah while Andy went back to work after a couple of days.  Every night when she came home Sam had dinner ready.  Noah met her at the door with a big smile and a hug.  She had never been so happy.

One night not long after he came home they were lying in bed and he said.  "Let's buy a house."

They had talked about it before his last op but had never made a decision.  "Ok.  Where were you thinking?"

Sam ran his fingers through her hair.  "I was thinking The Beaches.  Jerry and Traci are already there.  Oliver and Zoe will be after they're married.  It's a nice place for kids."

Andy was already sold.  "I love it there and Noah loves to play in the park with Leo."  She kissed his chest as she moved over on top of him.  "I think it would be perfect."

Sam groaned as she moved her hips.  _"God sweetheart."_ His eyes fluttered closed as Andy sunk down on him.

She moved his hands up her thighs and whispered to him.   _"I love you Sam.  You feel so good."_

He caressed her skin as he fluttered his fingers up her sides, across her ribs and to her breasts.  " _So beautiful."_ He gently cupped them and massaged as she slowly moved against him.

" _God Sam!  I'd marry you every day for the rest of my life."_ She whimpered as he flipped them over and thrust hard into her.

He made love to her frantically and they cried out together.  He held her close afterwards.  "I want to have another baby."

Andy looked up at him with a blinding smile.  "Well babe  _that_  was an excellent way to start."

Sam chuckled and pinched her hip.  "It  _was_  pretty amazing."

Oliver had talked Zoe into waiting to get married until Sam came home.  He needed his other brother.  The guys finally took a day for tuxedo fittings.  They all stood in front of the mirrors and made fun of each other.

Sam clapped Oliver on the back.  "You look like a penguin brother."

Oliver smirked and elbowed him.  "Monkey suits aren't exactly your thing either buddy."  Jerry and Frank laughed at them as they continued to taunt each other.  Oliver had yet to pick a best man and as they all stood there he looked around at his family.  "We've been together for long time."  They all nodded.  "Trying to pick a best man is...hard."

Frank looked at the other two and they nodded. "We don't care who you pick buddy.  We're brothers and nothing will change that."

Oliver nodded as he looked around.  "Knuckleheads, all three of you."  He sniffed and chuckled.  "Sammy, will you be my best man?"

Sam smiled big and put him in a headlock.  "It would be an honor brother."

They finished their fittings and went for lunch.  The wedding was a month later.  Sam smiled as he watched Andy and Noah get ready.  She slipped into a dark blue strapless dress and it nearly brought Sam to his knees.

Andy smiled shyly as she saw the look on her husband's face.  "Keep it together darling.  We have a  _long_  day ahead of us."

Sam walked across the room and took her in his arms, kissing and gently nipping at her neck.  "Be prepared for lots of baby making tonight darling."

Andy giggled and swatted him.  "Behave."

He growled as his kissed her deeply.  "Not gonna happen."

An hour later they were at the church for the wedding.  Sam smiled and winked at Andy as he stood up with Oliver and the others.  He thought of the day they were married and he smiled even bigger.  He had to put a hand on Oliver's shoulder to steady him when Zoe walked down the aisle to him.  He passed her ring over when it was time and then they went to the reception.

Dancing wasn't really his thing but Andy loved it so he spun her around the dance floor.  "My husband is sexy."  She played with his tie.  _"Very very sexy."_

He chuckled as he moved them to the music.  "Let's get married again sweetheart, a real wedding."

Andy shook her head.  "We  _had_  a real wedding."  She cupped his face.  "I would marry you every day if that's what you want though."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he searched her eyes.  "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  "Then you're about to be in the clouds."

He picked her up and spun her around.  "Really?"  Andy nodded and he kissed her deeply.  "I love you."

Andy fisted his hair and kissed him passionately.  "I love you too.  So much."

After a few more dances they shared the news with their friends and celebrated more.  They'd moved into their new home a month later.  It really was perfect for them; four bedrooms and two baths, a huge kitchen and backyard for the kids.  Sam carried Noah back to his room and tucked him in.  Andy was waiting in the shower when he walked into theirs.

They made love, finished their shower then fell into bed.  Things were going well until Andy's sixth month.  She had been sick for a few days and it couldn't be blamed on morning sickness.  When she came down with a fever of 102 Sam had to rush her to the hospital.  All of their friends joined them as they waited to find out what was wrong with her.

The doctor finally came out.  "Swarek?"  Sam and the others gathered around.  "We've managed to bring your wife's fever down.  It took some time because we had to be careful of the baby.  She has the flu.  We'll keep her hydrated and comfortable and we'll do everything we can to make sure your baby is ok."

All Sam could do was nod.  Oliver had his hand on Sam's shoulder as he said.  "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile.  "You can sit with her.  She's in room 120."

They thanked him again and led Sam back to her room.  Zoe had picked up Noah and taken him home with her.  Sam's knees buckled when he stepped through her door and saw her, pale and with tubes everywhere.  He walked over to the bed and fell into a chair.

He took her hand in his.  "Hey beautiful!"  He kissed her knuckles.  "Doctor says you're doing better."  His free hand went to her swollen stomach.  "Madison is good too.  They're going to keep you guys here for a couple of days just to make sure your fever doesn't come back."

When they found out they were having a girl Andy started thinking of names and Madison Nicole was what they chose.  He stayed by her side until she woke two days later and then he only left when Traci and Jerry came.  He knew she was out of the woods so he went home to shower and then went to pick Noah up.  Noah had been having trouble sleeping and Sam hoped seeing Andy would help.

Andy's fever was gone so the doctor said it would be ok to bring Noah in.  Sam sat him on the bed beside Andy while he talked to the doctor.  "How is she doing Doc?"

He flipped through her chart.  "She's doing really well.  The fever being gone is the most important and she's staying hydrated."

He smiled and nodded as he watched his wife and son.  "What about our daughter?"

The doctor shrugged.  "We can do an ultrasound but we won't really know until she is born."  He gave Sam a sad smile.  "I wish I had better news."

Sam understood, he shook the doctor's hand.  "Thank you."  He joined his family and hoped for the best.

Andy went into labor early and Sam was terrified.  Madison Nicole came into the world healthy and Sam cried as he held her.  "She's so beautiful sweetheart."

He laid their daughter on her chest and kissed her forehead.  Andy cried as she held her.  "She looks like you."

He chuckled and poked his little girl's cheeks.  "I think she looks like you.  Look at all that hair."

Noah and their friends soon joined them and they took her home the next day.  Boyd started calling again and this time Sam told him no, not ever again.  He had a wife and two children that he needed and that needed him.  Sam had been on the streets for four years now.  He had done as much as he could undercover and now he wanted to join the D's.  Andy helped him study and six months later he passed the exam.  He walked in with a gold shield on his hip and his arm around Andy.

He kissed her at the locker rooms.  "Love you.  See you in Parade."

"Love you too."  She kissed him back.

Traci was already there getting dressed, Andy smiled.  "Morning."

Traci smiled back at her best friend.  "You have it  _so_ bad.  You two are gross."

Both women laughed as Andy scrunched up her nose.  "It is pretty ridiculous."

Traci bit her lip as she said.  "Jerry wants to have another baby."

Andy was practically bouncing.  "That's great Trac!  How do you feel about it?"

Traci smiled brightly.  "Can't let you and  _dimples for days_  show us up.  Leo can't be an only child and Noah and Maddie need another cousin."

Andy laughed heartily at her comment.  "Really?  _Dimples for days_?"  Traci laughed with her and nodded.  "Whatever."  She huffed playfully.  "You guys should do it."

They finished getting ready, walked out and Andy collided with someone.  "Oh!  I'm so sorry."

"It's ok."  When she looked up she saw the bluest eyes on the planet.  His hand was still on her arm.  "Hi.  I'm Luke Callaghan."

Andy pulled away.  "Andy Swarek."

They shook hands as Luke smiled brightly.  "Nice to meet you.  Guess I'll see you in there."

Andy shrugged as Traci snickered.  "Just glad that husband of yours wasn't around."

Andy elbowed her as they walked into Parade.  She took a spot in the back where Sam always stood.  Frank walked in and everyone got quiet.  Andy saw the blonde walk in and stand near the front.

Frank looked around the room and smiled.  "Alright everyone.  We have a detective from Headquarters joining us for a little while, Detective Luke Callaghan."  Luke waved and Frank continued.  "Swarek, I need you to work with Callaghan today.  He's got a case he's trying to wrap up and it would be good experience for you."

Sam didn't miss the fact that the blonde detective stood up straighter and smiled at Andy.  His smile faltered when Sam said.  "No problem sir."

Luke looked shocked as Frank thanked him.  "Ok.  Epstein and Price.  Diaz and Peck.  Barber you'll be on desk with Salvador.  And last but not least.  Shaw and the  _not_ _a_ _detective_  Swarek."  Everyone laughed as Andy hid her face.  "Alright coppers.  Serve, protect, and come back safe."

Traci and Andy walked out to the coffee station and got in line.  As she was pouring her coffee she heard.  "Wow!  I have to say I'm a little surprised.  What kind of copper drinks decaf?"

Andy looked at him funny as she said.  "I just had a baby so I can’t have caffeine.”

Sam walked up and put his arm around her.  "Be careful out there sweetheart."  He kissed her temple.  "Hey!  I was thinking maybe we could take Noah and Maddie out for dinner tonight."

She blinded him with her smile and nodded.  "Sounds great to me babe."  She wrapped an arm around him and kissed him.  "Picnic in the park?"

Sam nodded and kissed the tip of her nose.  "Sounds great to me."

Traci snickered at the look Luke was giving the happy couple.  "Ok.  You two need to get a room.  You're getting a bit disgusting."

Sam smirked and kissed Andy hard.  "I can't help it if Barber isn't romantic.  I'd be  _happy_  to give him a few pointers."

Traci socked him in the arm and then Jerry smacked him in the back of the head.  "You're just jealous because I'm prettier than you."

Sam put Jerry in a head lock.  "Nobody in their  _right mind_  would want to dress like you brother.  You been wearing suits since before puberty."

Everyone was laughing at them as Jerry tried to keep his hair from getting messed up.  Oliver and Frank had joined them and were laughing.  Frank was practically in tears as he said.  "Oh God!  Do you guys remember that first house we were in together and knucklehead over here gets sent to the corner store for bread?"  Jerry threw him a horrible glare while the others laughed and nodded.  Frank looked to Traci.  "Your husband here..."  He nodded.  "...he went upstairs and changed into his church suit  _with_  his tie and these  _ugly_ brown shoes then walked the three blocks to the store."

Jerry huffed and rolled his eyes.  "Haters."

Oliver nearly choked as he followed with.  "Exactly  _how many_  fights did we get in because of pretty boy here?"

Jerry push/guided Traci towards the Sally Port as the others begged him to come back.  Luke looked surprised.  "Wow.  You guys have known each other for a long time."

Frank nodded as he looked at the other two.  "Met when we were 13, been brothers ever since."

Oliver clapped him on the back.  "Best kind too because it's by choice."  He looked to Andy.  "Let's go McNally."

Luke perked up.  "Are you Tommy's daughter?"  Andy nodded.  "He was a good guy.  I met him when I was a rookie."

Andy smiled little at the thought of her dad.  "Thanks."

Sam walked her out to the lot.  He groaned.  "Today is going to be  _so_ fun with GQ."

Andy raised an eyebrow and laughed hard.  "GQ?"

He bit the inside of his cheek and as Jerry walked up he said.  "Might be the only guy in the TPS that's prettier than Barber."

Jerry socked him again.  "Ass.  You’re an ass Sammy."

Their shift went pretty quickly.  Sam made it through his day with the blonde detective and was waiting for Andy when she walked out of the locker room.  They stopped at the grocery before they picked up the kids.  They took turns running around with Noah and having a great time.  A few weeks passed and things were still going great.  Sam had helped Luke wrap up his case then he caught a few cases of drug overdoses coming out of a nightclub called Vestibule.

They were walking into the station when they heard.  "Sammy!"

They both groaned but Sam was the one that spoke.  "Boyd.  What the hell are you doing here?"

Boyd was all smiles even though his presence wasn't welcome.  "Rookie Scavenger Hunt at Vestibule tonight.  Rookies get to show their stuff."

Sam kissed Andy's cheek and she went to change.  He left Boyd in the hall to find the guys.  Oliver was already changed and was in the Parade room with Jerry, Frank, and Luke.  Boyd joined them and they did a quick briefing to get him caught up.

Andy walked into the locker room and the others were talking to a new woman.  She had a rack of clothes and everyone was going through them.  "Umm.  Hi!"  Everyone including the new woman turned around.  "What's going on?"

Traci held up a  _very_  small dress.  "Detective Williams brought us clothes for tonight."

Andy walked over and held out her hand.  "Andy Swarek."

The other woman smiled big and shook her hand.  "Noelle Williams.  Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."  Nodding to the clothes rack.  "Umm.  I have to wear something from here?"

Noelle smiled and nodded.  "Op at Vestibule tonight.  You guys are going in undercover."

Andy frowned and shook her head.  "How late are we going to be?"

Noelle shrugged.  "The club opens at 8 pm.  We'll be there as long as it takes."  She looked around to the others.  "This is what we call the Rookie Scavenger Hunt."

She'd heard of this op before and knew she'd have to participate.  She looked through the clothes and was not impressed.  Finally she picked a little black dress and changed.  Parade was full when they walked in.

Sam's pants tightened when he saw his sexy wife walk in wearing a very tight, very small black dress.  "Not just no but  _hell no_."  Every male eye in the room was on the women and the blonde detective was practically drooling.

Everyone chuckled as Sam slid out of his jacket and wrapped it around Andy.  Jerry did the same to Traci.  Boyd smiled like crazy as he watched him.  "Ok rookies. Tonight is the infamous Scavenger Hunt.  Usually we dump a few of you in the middle of nowhere; no money, no cells, and no ID.  Tonight is very different but the rules are the same.  You are instructed to get as much drugs and money as possible.  Tonight you're only going to be in Vestibule.  We have a major drug problem there and kids are OD'ing.  So we're sending you all in.  Detective Williams..."  She stepped up to his side.  "...will be inside along with Callaghan and myself.  Officer Shaw and Detective's Swarek and Barber will be in a van outside for backup.  So the pairings will be; Peck and Diaz, Price and Epstein, myself and Barber, and Swarek and Callaghan."

Sam growled and Andy held him tighter as she whispered.  _"Stop letting him get to you.  I fought hard to be a Swarek.  Besides, you know I don't like my men pretty."_

Sam chuckled quietly and kissed her temple.  He whispered.  _"We're not giving that dress back by the way."_ Andy swatted him.  He looked up at Boyd.  "She's not going in without me.  She doesn't know him and I don't trust him."  Boyd opened his mouth to argue.  "Both or neither."

He knew better than to argue with Sam so he nodded.  "Ok then.  Looks like Detective Swarek will be going in with his wife and Callaghan will be in the van."

An hour later they were moving to Vestibule.  Sam borrowed a dress shirt and jacket from Jerry.  He ran his hand slowly up and down her thigh.  "You are  _sexy_  in that dress."

Andy's breath hitched as he went a little higher.  "Behave Sam."

He growled.  "Never."  They slowly made their way through the club.  "You have great instincts sweetheart.  I'm only here as your backup."

Andy looked around and watched how the crowd moved.  After about an hour she figured out how it worked.  Sam watched as she made friends with guys and worked them.  He had no idea nor did he want to know what she was saying to them to get the money they were constantly passing her.  The moment of truth came when she was introduced to the dealer.  Sam watched as she laughed and flirted with him.  He wasn't worried when she followed to a back room, she was wired up and he knew Oliver and Jerry would tell him if she was in trouble.

An hour later Andy came back smiling like crazy.  She nodded to the door and Sam made his way to it.  When he stepped out Andy wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.  "Hey you!"

He smiled as he ran his hands up and down her back.  "Hey!  How'd you do?"  She opened her purse and Sam smiled big.  "Damn sweetheart.  I think you just blew my record out of the water."

They watched as Traci and Boyd left.  Soon everyone was back at the barn.  Boyd tapped a table.  "Ok Rookies. Let's see what ya got."

Gail and Chris went first dumping a few dollars and a couple of small bags of Ecstasy.  Dov and Chloe did a little better with a few hundred dollars, five baggies of X and three baggies of Cocaine.  Traci had more money than anyone and only a few baggies of cocaine.  Everyone gasped a little when Andy dumped out her bag; $200 in cash, 12 baggies of X and 7 baggies of Cocaine.

Boyd wasn't really surprised.  "Nice job Swarek.  You're definitely the winner.  Not that it was a competition."

Andy smiled brightly and even bounced a little.  "Thank you sir."

They all talked for a few minutes then Sam said.  "Ready to go sweetheart?"

Andy nodded towards the locker room.  "Just let me grab my bag."

She left Sam in the Parade room and walked back to the locker rooms.  As she opened the door she heard.  "You put them all to shame tonight."  She turned around to find the blonde detective watching her.  "In more ways than one."

She glared and stood up straighter.  "You don't even care that I'm married do you?"  He shook his head as he stepped closer.  "You're disgusting."

Luke reached for her.  "What are you doing with a guy like him?  He's..."  Luke shrugged.  "Not good enough for you.  He's trash."

Andy growled and poked him in the chest.  "Sam is a better man than you'll ever be.  He's an amazing husband and an even more amazing father.  Keep your opinions to yourself."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.  "I don't know how you can think you're better than anyone.  With a father..."  She punched him in the nose.

Everyone came running down the hall when he heard Luke yell.   _"Bitch!"_

Sam grabbed Andy.  "Are you ok?"

She nodded as Frank yelled.  "What the hell is going on?"

Luke shook his head.  "Misunderstanding.  My apologies."  He backed away under Sam's glare and went to a bathroom.

Sam looked to Andy when he was gone.  "What was that about?"

She shook her head and caressed his cheek.  "Nothing important."  She smiled and brushed her lips across his.  "Ready to go home?"

He sighed and nodded.  "If you are."  She nodded.  "Ok.  We'll get the kids and then..."

Oliver held up his hand.  "It's 2 a.m.  They're sleeping soundly.  Just pick them up in the morning."

They thanked him and Andy went to get her bag.  Sam took it and her hand when she walked out.  Once they got to the truck he said.  "Are you sure you're ok?"

Andy ran her hand up and down his chest as she nodded.  "Great."  They kissed deeply.  "Now there was some talk about putting this dress to use when we got home."

He laughed loudly as he shook his head.  "You're a handful."  He pressed her against the truck as he kissed her deeply.  He whispered as he ran her hand down to show her how turned on he was.   _"So fucking beautiful.  I can't wait to get you home and make love to you all night."_

Andy shivered as his breath blew over her ear.  _"Take me home.  Now!"_

He helped her into the truck and broke a few laws getting them there.  He pulled into the garage and Andy crawled into his lap as he turned off the truck and hit the button on the door.

She wiggled in his lap.  "I think you promised me something  _Detective_."

Sam bumped against her and growled.   _"You sure you're ready for it?"_

Andy practically ripped his shirt open.  "Now Sam."

He kissed her shoulders as he pulled the straps down on her dress.   _"So.  So.  Beautiful."_

Andy moaned and ground her hips into him as he freed her breast.  She unbuttoned his shirt and helped him out of it.   _"Sexiest man ever."_   He reached for the door handle.  "No Sam.  Right here."

His breath hitched as he reached back to her.   _"Anything for you sweetheart."_  She shimmied up her dress and he ran his hands around to grip her ass.  _"Jesus Andy."_

She always kept spare clothes in her locker for any occasion.  The only thing she could wear with the dress was a thong and she could feel Sam get harder when he found them.  She watched his head fall back against the head rest as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

She could never get tired of Sam.  He truly was the sexiest man on the planet to her.  Andy leaned in and kissed her way up his chest and neck as she slid her hands in his pants.  He was practically panting when she began to slowly stroke him.

" _You're so amazing Sam."_ She whispered in his ear.   _"I love you so much."_   She lightly ran the tip of her tongue down the shell of his ear and lightly bit his earlobe.  _"I love it when you're inside me, making love to me, making me scream your name."_

Sam had very little control when it came to her anyway.  He lifted her up, ripped her thong off and buried himself inside her.  Andy cried out as he entered her.   _"God Andy!  I love you too."_

There was nothing slow about what they did in the truck.  After they recovered they moved inside where Sam kept his promise of making love to her all night.


	4. Chapter 4

They were coming up on their fifth anniversary and life was amazing.  Noah would be six soon, Maddie was 4, and their last edition Emma was two.  When Sam proposed all those years ago he never gave Andy an actual engagement ring.  For their anniversary he was having one made for her.  He asked the guys their opinion and they all liked the idea.  It was a thick platinum band with a 1/2 karat princess cut diamond.  On the inside he had their wedding date engraved along with the word **_Forever_**.

Over the years Sam had mentioned them having a wedding and Andy always assured him that the wedding they'd had was perfect.  Her idea for an anniversary present was a ceremony where they renewed their vows.  She enlisted the help of Traci, Zoe, and Noelle.  Noelle had become a part of 15 Division after the rookie scavenger hunt at Vestibule and had married Frank a year ago.

Andy wanted to surprise him with a beach wedding.  She planned a day out so they could get permits, a dress for her and outfits for the kids.  Sam was in the kitchen making the kids a quick lunch while they played in the backyard.  He laughed as Noah let the girls "tackle" him and tickle him.  He was a great big brother and loved his sisters.  He took the tray of food out to the deck.

The kids cheered when they saw him.  "Alright monkeys time for lunch."  The kids climbed up in their chairs as he passed out the food.  "Did I do ok?"

They all nodded as they inhaled the peanut butter and honey sandwiches and fruit.  They were lucky that the kids weren't picky.  After lunch the kids went back to playing while Sam watched.  They all may have had his dimples but they had Andy's doe eyes and knew how to use them both on him.

Maddie loved the Slip and Slide that her Uncle Oliver and Aunt Zoe bought her for her birthday.  "Daddy!  Swide!  Pwease?!"

She was so excited he couldn't tell her no.  "OK princess."

He took them inside to change and he put on some shorts too.  They bounced around while he set it up.  "OK.  It's ready."

Noah was fearless like his mom, he took a long run and dove at it.  Sam roared with laughter as he squealed and slid to the other end.  Emma took it like a champ too even though she was a little wobbly.  When it was Maddie's turn she just stood there though.

"Daddy."  She said a little nervously.  "Scared."

Sam knelt down and pulled her to him.  "No need to be scared sweetie.  Noah and Emmie did it."

She batted her long lashes as she poked her lip out.  "You Daddy."

He looked confused.  "Me what sweetie?"

She pointed at the slide.  "You go first Daddy."

He'd do anything for his kids and this moment was no exception.  "OK."  He looked around as he tugged off his shirt.  The kids cheered as he ran towards the slide.  He shook his head in disbelief as he dove for it.  The ridiculous laughter that came from the kids was worth it.  They were really wound up and Noah wasn't paying attention.  He came flying down the slide right at Emma.  Sam grabbed her and got her out of the way but Noah collided with him, head first into his arm.

Sam felt and heard the snap.  He yelped at the pain.  It took a few seconds before he could sit up.  The kids fussed over him like Andy would.  All three showering him with.  "Daddy!  Daddy are you ok?"

He took a deep breath and nodded.  "I'm ok but I think it's time to call Mommy."  They did their best to help him up.  He chuckled as they ushered him to the deck.  Sam smiled at his amazing kids.  "You guys want to help Daddy?"  They all nodded.  "You know where Mommy keeps the bags she puts snacks in?"  They nodded again.  "It would really help Daddy if you guys got one and put ice in it."

They charged into the house before he could finish.  He picked up his phone and called Andy.

Andy had been finishing up the last of the wedding plans and spending the day with the girl's.  She smiled when she saw his name on her screen.  "How is my sexy husband?"

He felt bad about interrupting her day but he couldn't help it.  "Been better."

She could hear the distress in his voice.  "What happened?  Who's hurt?"

He sighed as he looked down at the ground.  "Umm.  It's me."

She jumped up and started grabbing her things.  "What happened Sam?"

Her friends were following her as she practically ran to the car.  He groaned as the kids put the ice on his arm.  "Pretty sure my arm is broken."  He sighed heavily.  "I was on the damn slip and slide with the kids.  I need to go to the hospital."

That was all the confirmation she needed on how serious it was because Sam  _hated_ hospitals.  "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He wasn't thrilled when Zoe, Noelle and Traci showed up too, certain they'd give him a hard time.  They offered to stay with the kids while they went to the hospital.  Sam was thankful it wasn't his gun hand  _and_ that he wasn't on the streets anymore.  Three hours later they were walking back into their house.

The kids bombarded him to see his arm.  He laughed as he showed them the cast and assured them he was ok.  Andy could see the kids were worried.  "You guys want to do something cool?"  They got wide eyed and nodded.  Sam raised an eyebrow as she kissed his cheek and ran out of the room.  The kids looked to him for an answer and he shrugged.  Andy came back minutes later with finger paint and newspaper.  "Usually when someone gets a cast people sign it."  She shook the paint and the kids cheered.

Sam laughed as he watched Andy set it up on the table.  He moved closer to the table and put his arm on the newspaper.  The kids picked their colors and put their hand prints on Sam's cast.  Andy also helped the kids write their names beside each one.  He never thought breaking his arm would make him smile like he was.

Once they tucked the kids in they went to their room.  Andy smiled devilishly as she helped him out of his shirt.  "I'm not sure I like that look on your face McNally."

Andy ran her hand down his chest and slowly untied his shorts.  "That's Swarek to you mister."

Sam groaned as she slowly undressed him.  "You really are sweetheart."  He watched as she pushed his shorts down.  "Umm.  What're you doin?"

Andy nipped at his neck as she whispered.  "Taking care of my injured husband."

He hissed as she ran her hands over his body.  "Not that I'm not  _really_ enjoying the attention but it  _is_  just a broken arm."

She caressed his cheek.  "Just let me take care of you."

Sam nodded and let her take control.  She led him into the bathroom and helped him in the shower.  Afterwards she dried him off and led him to the bed.  Sam pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her deeply.  "I love you."

She smiled into the kiss and whispered.  _"I love you too."_

Sam caught a little hell about breaking his arm on a Slip and Slide and he said he'd do it again if it made his kids happy.  Their anniversary had finally arrived and it took everything Andy had not to let Sam sweep them away for a weekend.  Sarah and her family snuck into town.  Andy had to plan everything carefully to get Sam away for a couple of hours.  Once he was gone Sarah and her crew showed up to help her get herself and the kids ready.  It was up to Frank and Jerry to entertain Sam while Andy and the others got to the beach.

Sam could tell the guys were lying about needing his help with a case.  "As much as I love you guys, it  _is_ my anniversary and I'm not in the mood to be in the dog house with my lovely wife."

Jerry clapped him on the back.  "I totally understand brother.  We just need one more thing."

Sam huffed and shook his head.  "What?"

The guys flashed their smiles.  "Just take a look at the crime scene.  It's not far from your place and then you're free to go."

He reluctantly nodded and followed the guys out.  Jerry text Oliver to let him know they were on their way.  Andy had asked Oliver to walk her down the aisle and he happily agreed.  She smiled as she saw Sam and the others pull up.

Sam could see a pretty big fire going on the beach when they pulled up.  He thought of Andy and the kids and how much fun they'd have doing something like that.  He noticed there were people standing around and they were dressed up.  One of the women even looked like his sister.  They got closer and he looked to two of his best friends.

Before he could say anything he heard his children.  "Daddy!"

He smiled and looked around as they attached themselves to his legs.  "What's going on?"

Jerry nodded behind him.  He finally noticed there was a strip of white cloth that led several yards away; Traci, Zoe, and Noelle were walking towards him with bouquets of flowers.  He was so thankful that he had her ring in his pocket.  All three women hugged him before taking their places.  He heard music start and he looked back to see Andy walking towards him on Oliver's arm.

His breath hitched as he watched her; wearing a simple but elegant white strapless dress.  He'd never seen her look more beautiful.  Oliver hugged him before joining their hands.  He chuckled as he kissed her.  "Now I know why you sent me off in this."

Somehow she had talked him into putting on charcoal dress pants and a white dress shirt before he left.  "You look amazing Sam."  She kissed his cheek.  "Happy anniversary my wonderful husband."

He blushed a little and bit the inside of his cheek.  "You are something else."

Someone behind them cleared their throat and Andy giggled as they turned to the priest.  "Today we are here to celebrate the renewal of Sam and Andy's wedding vows.  Five happy years of marriage and three beautiful children are certainly cause for celebration.  Andy wasn't sure if you would like to say your own vows or go traditional."

Sam smiled, flashing his heart melting dimples.  "Andy sweetheart, we met under some pretty unusual circumstances and I fought my feelings for you.  I fought like hell and I never believed in love at first sight until you.  I told you no one would ever have my heart and no one did until you blessed me with three of the most amazing children a man could ask for."  He cupped her face and smiled softly.  "I love you, all of you so much."  He took her ring out of his pocket. "I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you as happy as you've made me.  I should've given you this the first time around.  I'm sorry."

Andy was crying by the time he was finished and slipped her ring on.  "God Sam!"  She smiled lovingly.  "It...it's so...beautiful."  She sniffed as she tried to wipe her eyes and not mess up her makeup.  "This was supposed to be your surprise and...I love you so much.  I love our family so much.  I've never loved anyone else and I never will.  Every day we've had together has been the happiest day of my life no matter what has happened.   _You_ blessed  _me_ with three beautiful and amazing children.  I'll spend the rest of our lives being the kind of wife you deserve to have."

Sam didn't wait for permission to kiss her.  He pulled her in and kissed her passionately.  All three kids yelled.  "Eww!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Oliver said.  "I couldn't have said it better."

They finally gave the priest a chance to bless their vows.  During the ceremony Liam had shown up with food and drinks.  They ate, danced and had a great time.  After a few hours Oliver announced they were taking the Swarek brood home.

Andy tried to protest.  "You guys don't have to do that."

Oliver and Zoe hugged them, Zoe saying.  "Enjoy your honeymoon.  Make another Swarek or something."

Andy laughed at the look on Oliver's face.  " _Honey!_ That is  _not_ an image I need  _or_ want in my head."

Sam knew he was the luckiest man ever; the greatest family on the planet.  He thanked everyone for their part in the ceremony.  It took another hour before they got home.  Sam scooped a protesting Andy up and carried her inside, straight back to their room.  Not much was said for a while as they got lost in each other.  After their second round of love making Andy gave him his other present.

She had an arm and a leg draped over him as they held each other close.  "Babe?"

 _"Mmm. Hmm?"_ He murmured as he traced his fingers up and down her back.

She looked up and he was smiling at her.  "Best anniversary ever."

He kissed her softly and nodded.  "Especially if we make another Swarek."

"We kind of already have."  She waited.

He ran his fingers through her hair.  "I know we have three awesome ones but I was thinking maybe we could have one more."

Andy crawled over on top of him and he smiled big as she took his hands.  "I'm pregnant Sam."

He laughed as his hands went to her stomach.  "Without a doubt the best anniversary ever."

The next evening they picked up the kids and shared the news; they were all excited.  Sam could never tire of seeing Andy pregnant with his child.  If it were possible his love grew more and more for her and their family.  This time around they were having a boy.  Noah was excited about having a little brother.  There was a big baby boom in 15 Division that year.  Traci, Noelle, and Zoe were also pregnant, all a few weeks apart.

The ladies suggested the guys have a night to themselves and they decided on a night of Poker.  The ladies also got together and had a night of their own sharing pregnancy stories.  All of them were getting close to the end and were still trying to work.  The city had been plagued with storms for days.  It was time for the division's Open House and headquarters wouldn't let them cancel.

Everyone was required to be there and Zoe had convinced Oliver to let her come.  She was wandering around with Andy and Traci helping with the kids.  An hour in a group from the second shift came in.

Frank was surprised to see them because they were supposed to be covering calls while the other half of their shift made an appearance at Open House.  "What's going on guys?"

Salvador shook off some rain.  "We came in for more rain gear.  It's getting really bad out there Frank."

He looked around and sighed.  "It was only supposed to be a few inches."

Sal shook his head.  "It's more than a few inches and it's falling fast.  Streets are starting to flood."

He nodded, knowing his battle was about to start.  "You guys be careful out there."  Sal joined the rest of the group he came in with as they went back to the garage.  Frank addressed the crowd.  "Ok everyone.  I'm getting reports of very heavy rainfall and streets are starting to flood.  I need everyone to head home before it gets worse."

Everyone started getting their families together and leaving.  Sam and Oliver had gone outside to check on the conditions.  Sam looked around and shook his head.  "There's no way we can leave in this."

Oliver wasn't impressed.  "Perfect."

They went back inside to tell Frank.  He looked around at the group that was left.  "You all know you don't have to stay here.  I know you're all used to driving in this but just know that you  _can_ stay."

The city was being hit with a freak storm and the road crews could not keep up.  After an hour of waiting it was obvious they weren't going anywhere.  Sam helped Andy get the kids comfortable in an interview room with the rest of their friends.  After getting everyone settled he joined Frank and the other guys to see what was going on around the city.

Hours passed and all the pregnant women were getting uncomfortable, having pains.  Sam knelt beside Andy.  "Are you ok sweetheart?"

She winced as another pain rippled through her.  "Yeah.  It's not too bad.  How's it going out there?"

He kissed her knuckles.  "Not so good.  They've ordered everyone off the roads including emergency vehicles.  May even bring in some military backup.  Someone literally has to be dying before they are cleared to go."  He looked around at everyone.  "How are the others doing?"

Andy shrugged, Noelle and Zoe were first time moms and not taking things as well.  "We'll do our best to keep them calm."  At that moment the power went out.  It had been flickering for a couple of hours.  She squeezed his hand.  "Sam, I don't want to have Thomas in the station."

He sighed as he caressed her cheek.  "I know darling.  I'm sure it's just Braxton Hicks and the stress of the situation.  Dr. Jackson will deliver him like he did the others.  You gotta relax for me ok?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.  "Ok."  She smiled softly.  "I love you you know."

Sam flashed his dimples and kissed her stomach.  "I do and I love you too.  We're going to be ok."

She chewed on her lip and nodded.  "We've got you looking out for us.  Of course we will."

Andy made room for him on the sofa and he wrapped his arms around her.  "Try to get some rest."

Soon he was falling asleep listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing.  He jolted awake sometime later when a scream pierced the air.  He jumped up to find Traci sitting on the floor holding her stomach.

He scrambled over to her.  "You're going to be ok Nash."  Noah was standing beside him.  "Buddy, I need you to go find your Uncle Jerry ok?"  Noah was out of the room before he could finish his sentence.

Andy had joined Traci on the floor and was holding her hand.  "Looks like Nicole is ready to join the family."

Traci nodded and said through tears.  "I don't want to have her here."

Jerry came rushing in with the others close behind.  He dropped down beside her and took her hand.  "Looks like our other little one is going to make an entrance."  She began to sob and tell him she was scared.  "I'm not going to let anything happen to you my love."  He looked around at their family.  "We have the best backup in the world right here."

Frank had Chris and Dov take the kids to another room so they wouldn't get scared.  They called Toronto General to get help over the phone.  Halfway through Traci's delivery Noelle and Andy's water broke too.  Frank scrambled to get as much help as he could and luckily a medic was in the Sally Port.  Zoe was the last to go.

The medic laughed as he continued to help deliver babies.  "I swear I have never seen anything like this."

During all the deliveries the power had come back on and the rain had slowed some.  The streets were still pretty flooded but they managed to get a couple more medics in to help.

Sam was smiling like a fool as he held their new addition, Thomas James.  "He's beautiful."

Andy beamed as their other children gathered around to see their little brother.  "Of course he is.  He's a Swarek."

He chuckled as he kissed her cheek.  "McNally Swarek.  Couldn't have made them this beautiful without you."

A pillow came flying and hit Sam in the leg.  He looked over to see Oliver shaking his head.  "It's getting disgusting in here.  Could you two  _possibly_ save that for when you're alone?"

Frank laughed heartily.  "I don't know brother.  You see what happens when they get left alone for too long.  Might be a better idea for them to have chaperones."

Sam picked up the pillow and flung it at Frank as the others laughed.  "Shut up."

After almost 24 hours at the station they got to leave and they all got ambulance rides home.  The streets were still a little rough and they wanted as few vehicles as possible on the road.  Sam and Andy got the kids bathed and changed before getting them into bed.

Sam led her to their room after the kids were tucked in.  "Come on beautiful.  Let's take a hot shower together."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.  "You're the best husband and father ever Sam.  We're so lucky."

He scooped her up and carried her into the bathroom.  He set her to her feet as he said.  "I can't be who I am without you."  He turned on the shower then caressed her cheek.  "I'm lucky that you let me back into your life when I came back."

She smiled as she thought back to when they met.  "You let me in first even though you didn't want to."  They climbed into the shower and held each other as the hot water poured over them.  "I think it's safe to say we're both lucky that our pasts didn't get in the way of finding true happiness."

Sam kissed her deeply.  "Couldn't have said it better."

After their shower they fell into bed and slept until Thomas woke up.


End file.
